


Angst

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne wacht auf und merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt ...





	Angst

Als Boerne aufwacht, fühlt er sich wie gerädert. Es ist Sonntag und eigentlich hatte er vor, etwas Schlaf nachzuholen, von dem er in den vergangenen Tagen eindeutig viel zu wenig abbekommen hat. Eine sehr arbeitsreiche Woche liegt hinter ihm, unter anderem hat es einen ziemlich seltsamen Doppelmord in Münster gegeben, und zu allem Übel fällt Alberich schon seit Mittwoch wegen einer Grippe aus. Hoffentlich kann sie bald wieder kommen, nachher ruft er sie mal an, um sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen zu erkundigen. 

Wie viel Uhr es wohl ist? Wahrscheinlich ist es noch recht früh. Er will sich zur Seite drehen und auf seinen Wecker schauen.  
Aber es geht nicht. Es geht nicht. Er kann sich nicht bewegen. Sein Körper gehorcht nicht. Er kann sich nicht bewegen, keinen Millimeter. Es geht nicht, egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengt, er kann sich nicht bewegen. Panik steigt in ihm auf. Oh Gott, was ist denn mit ihm los? Er versucht es erneut, vergebens. 

Und dann hört er sie. Stimmen. Zwei Männerstimmen. Er hört sie nur gedämpft und kann nicht verstehen, was sie sagen, aber die Stimmen kommen eindeutig aus seiner Wohnung, vielleicht aus dem Flur. _Oh Gott, Einbrecher!_  
Schnell zählt er eins und eins zusammen, und seine Panik steigert sich ins Unermessliche. Da sind Einbrecher in seiner Wohnung, und er kann sich nicht bewegen, er ist ihnen komplett ausgeliefert.  
_Periphere Muskelrelaxantien._ Offensichtlich haben sie ihm periphere Muskelrelaxantien in den Körper gespritzt. Diese kommen normalerweise bei einer Vollnarkose zum Einsatz und sorgen für eine reversible Lähmung.  
_Oh Gott, nein!_ Warum haben sie ihm das angetan? Was haben sie mit ihm vor, wenn sie zu solchen extremen Maßnahmen greifen? Das sind doch niemals gewöhnliche Einbrecher, die einfach nur schnell Beute machen wollen! Wer sind die beiden? Und was wollen sie von ihm? Was wollen sie ihm noch antun? Oh Gott, was soll er nur machen?  
_Thiel! Thiel, kommen Sie rüber, helfen Sie mir. Bitte!_ Er will schreien, nach Hilfe rufen, will nach Thiel rufen. Aber es geht nicht. Er versucht es immer wieder, immer wieder versucht er, seine Lippen zu bewegen. Vergebens. Es ist vergebens. Trotzdem probiert er es wieder und wieder. Die Panik frisst ihn innerlich auf und schnürt ihm die Kehle zu.

Nun kommen die Stimmen näher. Ganz langsam kommen sie näher. Sie kommen. Die beiden Typen kommen zu ihm. Gleich kommen sie zu ihm ins Schlafzimmer, kommen an sein Bett, und dann werden sie ihm irgendetwas schreckliches antun, das spürt er. Sie werden ihm wehtun, vielleicht werden sie ihn quälen. Und er kann sich nicht wehren, nicht einmal ein wenig, kann nur hilflos daliegen. Fast wünscht er sich, vor Angst einfach ohnmächtig zu werden.

Er hört, wie die Türklinke runter gedrückt wird und sich die Tür öffnet. Sie sind da. Jetzt sind sie da. Obwohl er weiß, dass es vergebens ist, versucht er, sich aufzusetzen.

 

Es hat geklappt. Er hat es geschafft. Er sitzt aufrecht in seinem Bett, und das Herz schlägt ihm wie ein Presslufthammer gegen die Brust. Vorsichtig riskiert er einen Blick zu seiner Schlafzimmertür. Sie ist zu. Natürlich ist sie zu. Keine Stimmen, keine Männer. Er ist allein.  
Oh Gott. Er schließt die Augen, und atmet mehrmals tief durch, versucht, seinen Herzschlag wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. 

Eine Schlafparalyse. Nach Jahren hat er zum ersten Mal wieder eine bewusste Schlafparalyse, auch Schlafstarre oder Schlaflähmung genannt, erlebt. Ein Zustand zwischen Wachsein und Schlafen, in dem auch akustische, visuelle oder taktile Halluzinationen auftreten können.  
Früher hat ihn solch eine bewusste Schlafparalyse hin und wieder heimgesucht, wenn er einen stressigen Tag gehabt hat und sich zu spät schlafen gelegt hat. Manchmal hat er sich einfach nur für einen Moment nicht bewegen können, manchmal war da ein Druck auf seiner Brust gewesen, und manchmal hat er auch früher irgendwelche Stimmen gehört.

Erleichtert lacht er auf. Eine Schlafparalyse. Keine Einbrecher, keine Männer, die ihm Böses wollen. Nur eine Schlafparalyse. In den nächsten Tagen wird er definitiv abends früher ins Bett gehen, komme was wolle.  
Er greift nach seinem Wecker. Kurz nach sieben erst. Er entschließt sich, nochmal weiterzuschlafen. Ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl kann er nicht abstreiten, als er sich erneut hinlegt und die Augen schließt, aber bald darauf ist er wieder eingeschlafen.

 

**_Etwa drei Stunden später_ **

 

Er greift nach seinem Telefon.

„Moinsen, Boerne. Was gibt’s?“

„Haben Sie schon gefrühstückt, Herr Thiel?“

„Nö, wieso fragen Sie?“

„Nun, ich bin gerade beim Bäcker gewesen und habe fünf Brötchen besorgt. Die dürften für uns beide reichen. Aufschnitt ist auch in Hülle und Fülle vorhanden. Wurst, Käse, alles was das Herz begehrt. Sollten Sie an einem gemeinsamen Frühstück Interesse haben, können Sie also sehr gerne rüber kommen. Ach, und bei dieser Gelegenheit muss ich Ihnen dann auch unbedingt davon erzählen, was ich heute Morgen erlebt ...“

„Boerne!“

„Ja?“

„Bin in fünf Minuten da, okay?“

„Gut, bis gleich.“ Gutgelaunt geht er in die Küche und stellt schon einmal Kaffee auf.

**Author's Note:**

> Hat jemand von euch schonmal eine bewusste Schlafparalyse erlebt? Mich hat es tatsächlich schon gelegentlich erwischt, wenn ich mal übermüdet eingeschlafen bin. Ähnlich wie ein Albtraum, aber etwas schlimmer. Finde ich zumindest.  
> So fies wie Boerne in meiner Geschichte hat es mich zum Glück nie getrofffen, aber ich kenne den Druck auf der Brust, und es ist sooo unangenehm, wenn der Kopf schon wach ist, aber der Körper noch nicht, und man sich nicht bewegen kann.
> 
> Falls es jemanden interessiert: Es gibt zahlreiche Erfahrungsberichte und Infos im Internet, und einen Wikipediaeintrag zum Thema [Schlafparalyse](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schlafparalyse).
> 
> Das Schreiben hat mich stellenweise ganz schön gegruselt, auch wenn ich ja wusste, dass es sich „nur” um eine Schlafparalyse handelt. ;-) Die Angst vor Einbrechern ist eine meiner größten Ängste überhaupt.


End file.
